That's when I looked at his Heart
by Decoding Wonderland
Summary: Ginger just arrived back from her camp and has so much to tell her diary about all the shocking and good things that happend! Please R&R!
1. That's when I looked at his heart

**Howzat all my fellow Readers=] OK so this is my second story, I'll be writing about As Told by Ginger. I figured that it would be a good thing to write about her because I sort of relate to her=]**

_24 July_

_Dear Diary_

_I just got home from my literature camp and I rushed up to you as soon as I got home. Four weeks away from home is a long time. It feels so good to be home again; my horse covered walls and my soft comfortable bed it all feels so welcoming. Seeing Carl and Hoodsey when I arrived made me feel even more at home, I haven't called Macie or Dodie yet. I don't know if I should. Ever since Darren and I broke up things have been a little different. I don't even know if we are even friends anymore. So much for being friends forever._

_OK! Well changing the subject. The camp was really amazing! I met people from all over the world! Asia, Russia, India, Australia, South Africa, China! It was such an experience and what made it better was that I got to write about anything I wanted, stories and poems. I also made a bunch of really cool friends to, like Jessica; she was from Australia and was really beautiful. She was quite short with brown curly short hair and freckles across her cheek area; she reminded me of a pixie and wow could she write! Jessica read over some of my poems and she told me I have a real gift! Me, Ginger Foutley! __I also met this girl Demi she was from South Africa; she was really tall and skinny with this pitch black hair that fell around her tanned white skin with these gold eyes. __She has a twin brother, Damon, oh Damon, he was tall just like his sister with short black hair, and he also had those gold eyes and the tanned skin everything about him was just so... Inviting, the way he would walk up to me and smile, "Hey Ginger." The way his black leather jacket brought out his eyes and how he smelt... Um, not that I would know, *nervous laugh* _

_OK getting back to the point. Demi was an Author, she wrote amazing stories where as Damon was different from her, he wrote poetry and songs and played the guitar and piano. __I also met this other boy, he was from New York, his name was Dylan, and he was a tall good looking blonde boy with dark brown eyes and a olive complexion. I remember the first day of camp as if it was yesterday..._

_**_**FLASH BACK 4 WEEKS AGO**_**_

"Are you sure you will be ok Ginger?"Ginger's mom Lois asked as they turned a corner and made their way forward on the dirt road, there was a huge sign in front of them that read, "WRITERS HAVEN CAMP!" suddenly Ginger's stomach was caught up in a knot and she felt really sick. What if the other kids didn't like her? What if she was sharing a bunker with people who will think that she's a geek? The thoughts worried Ginger terribly, she looked at her mom, and smiled bravely, "Yes mom. I'll be fine. Don't worry." Her mom took a quick glance at her daughter and smiled broadly.

Lois pulled up to the camp site and parked next to an Audi R8, as Ginger stepped out of her car and made her way to the boot, she looked around. A lot of the cars were big and expensive, Hummers, Audi, Aston Martins, Jaguars, the works and all the kids that go out of them where dressed in designer clothing. Ginger looked down to herself; she was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a luminous pink top. _Oh gosh,_ she thought, _I'm going to a social outcast. I'm not going to fit in! _Ginger took a hold of her bag and slammed the boot shut. Her mom and herself made their way to the front hall of the camp, Lois let out a long breath, "Wow, the camp looks really funny Ginger." She was right it did. There was a tennis court and a huge swimming pool with a water slide and so much more! Ginger turned to her mom, "Thanks Mom, for driving so far to drop me off. I really appreciate it." She smiled and her mom pulled her into a hug, "Oh Ging, it's perfectly fine. Please have fun ok and I'll see you in four weeks." Lois let go of her daughter and stared at her for a really long time, she sighed and Ginger smiled, "I'll miss you too and mom I love you." Her mom nodded and made her way towards their car, Ginger waved until her mom was out of sight, and she turned on her heels and made her way towards a counsellor.

Ginger's counsellor was a very pretty blonde girl who was very bubbly and sweet, "Hello camper! Might I asked what your name is?" she asked happily, her smile beaming, Ginger smiled back and answered, "Ginger. Ginger Foutley." The blonde girl nodded her head and flipped through her clip board of papers, "Ah yes! Hello Ginger! It's really nice to meet you! I am Lizzy; I'm one of the many counsellors here. Is this your first time at Writers Haven?" Ginger nodded. "Well that's great! So are your two bunk mates, speaking of bunk mates, lets take you to your cabin so you can get settled in ok?" Lizzy smiled and walked with Ginger taking her to her cabin, "So Ginger, where are you from?" Ginger smiled and answered politely, "Sheltered Shrubs in Connecticut." They took a corner and Ginger looked around, there were a bunch of kids relaxing outside of their cabins, all boys, laughing together and fooling around.

"Here we go!" Lizzy sighed happily, "This is your cabin! Number 15. Ginger if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask me." Ginger took a long look at the cabin then shared a brief smile with Lizzy who then skipped away cheerfully. Ginger stared at the cabin door took a really deep breath and turned the knob, as she stepped inside she saw two other girls in the room already, the one was really tall with pitch black hair, the other was quite short with short curly brown hair, they didn't seem to notice the door open. _Wow, figures, I mean I am invisible. _Ginger thought to herself, she exhaled a long breathe and smiled happily, "Um, hi guys I'm Ginger." The other two girls lifted up their heads and stared at her. The curly haired girl smiled and walked over to Ginger and held her hand out, "Hello there. My names Jessica! Sorry didn't hear you come in." Ginger smile widened and shook Jessica's hand, "Nice to met you Jessica," she looked around the cabin and her gaze fell onto the bunk beds, "Which ones mine?" she asked happily. Jessica laughed and took a hold of Gingers hand and led her to a bed. "This one! It's next to mine; I think we'll be great friends!" Ginger giggled and put her bags down on her bed, she forgot all about the other girl! She made her way over to her, "Hi! I'm Ginger." She smiled at the tall girl, "Hi Ginger, I'm Demi; it's nice to meet you."_ Demi's voice didn't seem as hard as her appearance_. _Her voice was more soft and calming_. Ginger thought as she sat down on her bed. "Ok so were ya' two from?" Jessica asked as she shoved her bag under her bed, Demi was first to answer she smiled, "South Africa. My brother and I came from Cape Town."

"And I'm from Sheltered Shrubs in Connecticut." Ginger said quietly.

Jessica smiled at them both, "That's crack-a-lacking guys! I'm from Australia! So Ginger, are you here alone?"

Ginger nodded.

"Ok. Demi is your brother here?" Jessica asked as she winked at Ginger.

"Yip, he is, Damon. That's his name. He's my twin."

"Your twin! That's awesome! So do you guys have like telepathic powers and stuff?"

Jessica asked her eyes widening as she laid on her bed. "I wish! That would be really cool! But I don't want to know what goes through his morphed mind!" Demi squealed, they both got into a giggle fit and tumbled off their beds', Ginger got up and made her way to the cabin door, "Hey Ginger! Where you going?" Jessica asked as she was still giggling, Ginger replied, "Just going to go look around."

She walked outside and jogged to the opening of the forest walk, Ginger stopped and took a deep breathe, closing her eyes taking in the scent of trees, the sound of the birds and the laughing teens, she smiled to herself, opened her eyes and spun around and that's when Damon walked into her life.

**OK so there you have it! The first As Told By Ginger story by yours truly=] let me know what you think and if you think I should carry on with the next chapter! R&R please! =] thank you!**


	2. It will be our secret

Hello! I'm back! *Insane laugh* =:]! OK so you guys read Chapter one; "That's when I looked at his Heart." Here is Chapter two; "It'll be our secret." Please R&R! ^ړ^

"_She walked outside and jogged to the opening of the forest walk, Ginger stopped and took a deep breathe, closing her eyes taking in the scent of trees, the sound of the birds and the laughing teens, she smiled to herself, opened her eyes and spun around and that's when Damon walked into her life"._

He literally did, as soon as Ginger spun around she walked slap bang into Damon, she felt as if she hit a brick wall but before she could fall two hands caught her just in time, "Whoa that was close! Are you ok?" Ginger stared at him; he had black hair that added a playful fringe, his eyes where gold just like Demi's. So this was Damon... He was gorgeous! He smiled at her, a smile that would make a thousand angels' jealous! "Oh, um, I'm fine. Thanks to your fast reflexes!" She smiled back at him; Ginger then realized Damon was still holding her, he seemed to realize that too and let go of her, his cheeks flushed the colour red, he flashed a happy smile, "Hello I'm Damon."

"Hi, I'm Ginger."

"Well it's nice to meet you Ginger. I see you were going to take a walk down the Forest walk, I was too, mind if we walk together?" His gold eyes searching Gingers face, she looked back at him, "Yeah, sure. I'd love some company."

As they walked down the path, they spoke, about where they're from and why they're here, "I write songs and poetry." Damon declared happily, placing his right hand over his heart and looked at the sky, Ginger laughed, "That's amazing Damon, I write stories and poetry." She hopped off a rock and carried on walking. Damon smiled at her, he liked the way her ginger hair fell over her shoulders and he also liked that he could talk to her so easily.

They walked on in silence, but not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. They came to a bridge which was above a calm river. Ginger stopped on the bridge and rested her elbows on the rope and looked down. "It's peaceful hey?" Damon said quietly as he came and stood next to her. He inhaled a long breath and exhaled. Ginger nodded, it was peaceful, the birds were singing in sync with each other and the wind was whispering sweet words of nature. She could write beautiful Haiku to this. Ginger fished her note pad from her pocket and wrote;

"_Leaves on the green trees,_

_Falling to their undying fate,_

_The wind is your parachute."_

She smiled to herself, thinking; _so this is salvation? I only wish I found it sooner. _Damon looked at Ginger which felt like forever, "Hey, can I read?" _He's going to laugh at me; he's going to think that it's pathetic!_ She thought but with a deep breath she handed him her note book, Damon grinned at Ginger and looked down to the note book, it was covered in purple velvet, with a sliver buckle on the front. He smiled as he read her Haiku, "Wow, Ginger, you're really good!" He exclaimed as he handed her back her note pad. Ginger blushed, "Aw shucks, thanks Damon."

"So, shall we carry on walking?" Damon asked looking toward the path; silently praying that she'd say yes. "Sure," Ginger winked at Damon, "I'll race you to that tree!" and she was off, the leaves crunching underneath her shoes, "You are so on!" Damon laughed as he broke into a sprint, quickly catching up to her, the trees whipping past them, Ginger broke into a giggle, she enjoyed the wind in her hair, "Ah! Stop chasing me!" she laughed as she realized Damon was right behind her, "Never! I'm going to win!" Damon shouted playfully. The tree that they were racing to was in view now. Ginger pushed herself to run faster, "Not if I can help it!" she gave it her all and she came first with Damon shortly after her. Ginger threw her hands up in the air in victory, "Thank you! Thank you!" She said, as if talking to people who came to congratulate her. She turned to Damon who was leaning against a tree trying to catch his breath, Ginger did a little victory lap around him humming the 'We Are The Champions' song, Damon looked up at her, he forced a smile, he was so tired and so out of breath, he couldn't understand why.

Damon's P.O.V

Ginger was doing little victory laps around me while I stood leaned against a tree. Why was I so tired? I ate already, it didn't make sense! "Hey! Slow poke! No hard feelings hey?" Ginger smiled at me holding her hand out, her smile was amazing, her eyes were beautiful I could get lost in them; I stood upright and smiled at her, "No problem! But hey here's a random question, can you dance?" whoa. Where did that come from? The question made Ginger's face become thoughtful, "Um, I think so why?" and that's when I took her hand and pulled her close to me, "Because. **I **feel like dancing." I grinned sheepishly and Ginger smiled shyly to me, she took my other hand and our fingers entwinded with each others, "How are we going to dance without music?" Ginger giggled, "Who needs music when you have nature." I held her closer and let the melody take over me, dancing through my veins.

Ginger's P.O.V

Dancing with a gorgeous boy in a forest, how could anything be better? Damon and I swayed, dancing to the sound of the wind. I rested my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart as it beat right above mine. It was only now that I realised that he was so much taller than me. I looked up to him and he sheepishly said, "Ginger, you're beautiful." I blushed and smiled at him, "And you Damon are gorgeous." He laughed, and hugged me tighter, I couldn't explain how I felt now that I was here with him as we dance closer together we heard a faint laughter heading our way, it sounded like a group of boys, "Maybe we should start heading back." I suggested, I wound myself out of Damon's grip of his arms. He pouted and said sadly, "But wwwwhhhhhyyyy?" I shook my head, "Because it's getting dark." Damon nodded his head and his charming expression was gone, "Now that you mention it, so am I."

The laughter of the boys was getting closer now.

I smiled, "OK so, let's go." I tugged on Damon's arm and his stomach rumbled.

"I'll meet up with you ok." Damon smiled, his eyes urging me to keep moving. Something inside of them screaming, RUN GINGER! RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK! I shook off the feeling and headed down the path thinking how lucky I am to have met someone as wonderful as Damon. I was just about to head into the clearing when I heard someone scream, I froze. _Oh no! Damon! _

I spun around and ran as fast as my legs would take me. As I grew nearer to the bridge the screams grew louder, I stopped in my tracks and stared wide eyed to what I saw, frozen and not being able to run, a scream ripped from my chest and the huge animal's eyes rested on mine.


	3. Anybody Hungry?

**Hello everyone^****ړ****Ok if this next chapter isn't so great forgive me... It won't be that long, just a little about how Ginger is coping with her memory loss... Oops, did I say memory loss? I meant, ahhh, ummmm, OK yeah I mean memory loss, sorry I'm trying to keep myself awake by drinking coffee; it's like 23:00 here in S.A. I'm also listening to Evanescence; Bring Me To Life. Being a little mental as well, I'm popping bubble wrap=D OK what can I say? I'M BOARD! Trying to get the creative juices flowing {SCRIBBELISES} sorry being weird {PECUNNUT PIE!} and so it seems a little random as well****^ᴥ^**** I'm craving Cream-Soda, oh that sounds good right now! Cream-Soda, yum-yum-yummy-yum-yum! Oh my gosh! Cream-Soda and jelly babies! Ahhhh! JELLY BABIES! =] =P =D =****ړ****ڑ ****X|****It died='[ noooooo! May it rest in peace='[ **

**Well here you go! Happy {SHORT} reading! =:]**

The next day, *DRAMATIC MUSIC*

"Ginger? Ginger are you ok? Can you hear me?" I heard Jessica's voice call to me, my head throbbed hellishly and I felt so tired, I forced my eyes to open only to see that my vision was blurry, "Wha-What happened?" I choked the words out, sitting up, my vision swayed slightly; I blinked trying to even it out. I looked towards the window, the sun shone brightly through the curtains and there was a small chill in the air, I shivered. Jessica's curls bounced around as she fretted about me, "Ginger! Are you ok? Are you fine? What do you need me to do? What happened to you?" I slowly stood up, my body swaying a bit I put my hands on her shoulders to regain my balance, "Jesse, relax. All I need is to know what happened?" Jessica stared at me, as if I was crazy, she shook her head, "You don't remember?" I stared at her. _No I don't remember. _I though to myself. _I don't remember_... "Jessica, what happened?" I urged, my voice sounding so drained, "I don't exactly know, Damon said he found you on the forest walk and he carried you back here." I nodded my head slowly, trying to understand, I remember being in the forest. I remember dancing with Damon and... That's it, something felt wrong, very wrong. "Where is he?" I asked Jessica, her eyes darted to the door and she replied, "Demi took him off somewhere," she hesitated, "she was acting weird, agitated or something, she kept on complaining about being hungry and every time I told her dinner was soon she'd snap at me. I haven't seen her since last night when she dragged Damon off." I dropped my hands from Jessica's shoulders and flopped down onto my bed, Jessica did the same and hugged her pillow, I turned onto my stomach and turned my head in her direction, "I don't understand how I don't remember." Jessica sighed, "Maybe you just hit your head really hard and you're dealing with a bit of amnesia?" then I remembered a couple of boys making their way to Damon and I, "Jessica. I remember something, there where these other boys, in the forest, I remember them screaming..." I stopped, Jessica smiled at me, "No don't worry Ginger, Damon told me about that too, a couple of guys trying to play a prank on the camp councillors. Idiots." She rolled her eyes, "Ging, you still look so exhausted! And as pail as a ghost! I think you need more sleep." I shut my eyes, "Yeah that sounds good." And I drifted into dream land.

Dream: {"RUN GINGER! RUN!" my thoughts screamed, "DON'T LOOK BACK! JUST KEEP GOING!" I spun myself around and began running, everything was so dark, I could hardly see, the leaves made a terrible crunching noise under my bare feet. I heard snarls and growls behind me I pushed myself harder, giving it my all, the pain inside my chest was unbearable but I didn't care, I just ran. I saw the bridge, I was almost there! But as I started to smile I tripped and fell to the ground; I cried out in pain reaching for my ankle, as my fingers searched for my foot it grabbed a furry object, I looked up and my eyes met with the animals, big, dark and... Hungry.

I didn't move, I tried to hold the animals gaze for as long as I could, just staring into it's huge eyes. I didn't breathe, I didn't blink, till it lifted its nose in the air and let out a long, agonising howl. Something wrenched my heart and I let out a huge scream, the animal snarled at me revealing its huge white canines, I scrambled to my feet trying to back away and that's when the giant wolf wrenched its huge black body toward me. Getting a glimpse of the colour of his eyes I froze, _Gold.}_


End file.
